Forever and Always
by judyg
Summary: What would happen to Bobby if he were to lose the one person who has always shown him unconditional love and acceptance, his wife, Charli?


This is a 'one shot' that just seemed to write itself. You may or may not want to have the tissues handy, you to my sis spook for her support and beta. You're always there for me, no matter what.

As always, I don't own any of the LOCI characters.

Forever and Always…

Bobby rolled over, aware of the voices coming from downstairs, but was unwilling to open his eyes. Instead he reached his arm out, touching the empty pillow that rested on the other side of the bed. Opening one eye, he looked at the clock on the nightstand and sat up. He needed to get ready, Charli was waiting for him.

He showered and shaved, picking out a black suit and white shirt. He looked through his ties, selecting the one that he and Charli had picked out together for the twin's christening. She had liked the gray and lavender stripes that seemed to overlap each other. He tied it carefully, wanting to make certain she would approve of how he looked.

He peeked into the nursery although he knew both cribs would be empty. Jacob and Maggie hadn't let the children out of their sight since their arrival the day before. He paused long enough to retrieve the diaper bag from the floor alongside the changing table and take it downstairs with him.

"Good morning," Maggie looked up when he entered the kitchen. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"No – thank you," he shook his head. "Where are Jake and Emma?"

"Jacob took them for a short walk before we head over to the sitter's," she told him. "Do you want to ride with us or…?"

"No, I'm going to head over. I want to spend some time with Charli before anyone else gets there," he replied softly.

Alex found Bobby sitting alone in the small reception area, his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands. She stood just inside the doorway watching him for several moments before entering the room.

"Bobby?" She watched him tense as he wiped his eyes and looked up at her. "I wasn't sure if you were here yet."

"I've been here a while," he told her, rising to his feet. He smoothed his tie and straightened his tie clip. "Have you – did you see Charli yet?"

"I did. She looks beautiful," Alex assured him.

"She's the most beautiful person I've ever known," Bobby told her, softly. "Emma looks just like her."

"Bobby…"

"I need to get back inside. I don't want her to be alone," he sidestepped his partner and left the room. Alex heaved a heavy sigh and ran her fingers across her forehead. This was not going to be easy.

Mike and Bailey Logan found Alex leaving the reception area, Mike raised an eyebrow in her direction. Shaking her head, she replied:

"Stay close and make sure Lewis isn't too far away, either."

Flowers lined the walls and sat on tables, all different colors and arrangements. Easels stood in several areas containing photos of Charli's life, from infancy through Bobby's birthday party just several weeks earlier. Kaitlyn and Marti stood with Bobby, but it was obvious that he wasn't aware of anything or anyone but his wife. Charli was indeed lovely, even death couldn't rob her beauty.

"Damn drunk…" Logan muttered, keeping his arm secure around his wife's waist. "Bastard walked away without a scratch."

"Anger isn't going to help Bobby right now," Bailey said softly. "He needs to deal with his grief and take care of Jake and Emma."

"How's he doing?" Jimmy Deakins joined the trio.

"Holding it together, just barely. I don't think he's eaten or slept since the accident," Alex told him. "I'm afraid for him. Charli's his life – she was the one single reason he found his way back to us…"

"We'll just all need to be there for him, remind him that he's got his children to worry about now," Jimmy's kind gaze moved over Goren. The large man looked lost and forlorn as he stood alongside his wife, his brown eyes full of unshed tears.

Once the service was over and the mourners had said their farewells, Bobby was left alone to say 'goodbye', before the casket was closed. Alex, Logan and Lewis waited just inside the door, far enough away not to be noticed, but close enough if their friend needed them.

"You weren't supposed to go first," Bobby whispered through his tears. "What – how am I supposed to do this without you? I've never needed another person before, but I need you. I – You promised me forever, Chuck…"

He leaned down, kissing her forehead gently before his fingers stroked lightly over her cheek and hair.

"I love you," he whispered. Somewhere in his memory he saw her, turning to smile at him over her shoulder as she called "Love you back."

"Bobby," Lewis laid a gentle hand on his back. "It's time to go."

"I can't – I don't want to leave her alone," Bobby's voice trembled as he spoke.

"She's not alone, Bobby and neither are you. She'll always be with you."

It was a crisp September morning as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Bobby couldn't move, he couldn't pull his gaze away. It wasn't fair. For the first time in his life, he had found a home. He had known true, unconditional love with Charli, only to have it snatched away at the hands of a drunk driver.

Sitting alone now, he felt Charli's hands on his cheeks when she had cupped his face to kiss him before she left to run a few errands. He heard her laugh as he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her soundly, telling her to hurry home. The sound of her voice as she told him she loved him resonated in his ears and he couldn't stem the flow of his tears, as he closed his eyes.

"You promised me, Chuck," he told her. "You promised me…"

"Bobby," the soft voice broke into his troubled sleep and he opened his eyes.

"Chuck?" He whispered into the darkness.

"You must have been dreaming, Bobby…"

Bobby ran a hand over his face, recalling the horror he had just experienced. He and Eames had arrested a man that afternoon, charging him with the vehicular homicide of a young mother. The photographs of the woman had haunted Bobby, her resemblance to Charli had been frightening.

"It was a nightmare," he told her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close against him, unable to stop shivering.

"You kept saying that I promised you – what did I promise?" she asked, wrapping her arm around him and hugging him to her.

"You promised me forever," he kissed the top of her head.

"Forever and always," she assured him.


End file.
